


Sith get worried too

by Alliminati



Series: We're alone in a world of static [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, Darth Mommy is angry, Fluff, Gen, Lecturing, Mommy wanna kill Baras, Over injuries, Spoilers, does it even count as angst?, mother-daughter bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliminati/pseuds/Alliminati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the time when Wrath almost gets killed. A certain Darth Nox doesn't approve.</p>
<p>(Spoilers for the Quesh mission after Chapter 2 ending for the Sith Warrior. Happens after meeting with the hands.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sith get worried too

"You're lucky I had business on Quesh." Chevva murmured annoyed as she slowly force healed her daughter's wounds. Said daughter hissed in pain when Chevva decided to poke her broken ribs, but she didn't give the younger time to talk. "One day! One goddamn day and you still listened to those hands. Heck, the fact that you blindly followed Baras' orders is bad enough, but you had to get yourself blown up and be found by the Emperor's hands of all people." Blown up wasn't the right word, more like the cave exploded and caved in. 

Nico'blair glared up at Nox while she kept drying her hair, seeing as her mother had insisted on cleaning it. "How could I possibly know it was a trap? Nevermind that, I will personally rip out Draahg's eyes and feed them to Broonmark." She growled before yelping when Nox poked her ribs again. "Be glad I didn't involve your father or sister in this." Nox interrupted. "I was just about to leave when I saw Quinn, he told me what the hands told them." She poked her daughter again when she was about to talk once again. "Speaking of Quinn, I wanna know why you married him? I don't like him."

"Shut up mom." 

"Don't 'shut up' me, young lady."

Nox removed her hands to take a break. Pinching the nose of her bridge, she fought to control her emotions at the moment. Personally, she was never fond of Darth Baras or that apprentice, she thought both were arrogant and obnoxious. "But back to the matter at hand, why didn't you find medical attention before meeting the hands? Remember the fact that I found you on the verge of collapsing as you left that building."

Nico made an annoyed sound and glared at the wall. "They said one day, and I intended for it to be exactly one day and not more or less." Nox clapped her hands at that with sarcasm and sighed. "You should have at least brought a companion with you to at least help you." Ignoring the sentence, Nico stood up and stretched, a smirk forming at the cry from Nox 'Not done with you'. "Listen, I'm fine and healthy, I survived. And I won't fall into a trap as easily next time." Grinning, she began braiding her hair.

"That won't stop me from worrying, dear."

That made the newly made Wrath burst out laughing. "Oh force, that is coming from a Dark Council member." Chevva simply crossed her arms and gave her daughter an arched eyebrow. "Someone has to be, geez. You and your sister gets into trouble too much."

"Says the one who force binds ghosts."

Chevva blinked and let out a soft chuckle. Her daughter sure had gotten a lot of Andronikos attributes and for that she was glad and scared. She knew that many of the Sith saw her as weak for her quipping remarks and how she sometimes spares her victims. Thinking of that almost brought a tear to her eyes and she sighed, before kissing her forehead.

"I just...I love you okay?"

"Okay."

A small smile appeared on Nico's lips, hiding it from her mother.


End file.
